בשמת השולטן
בשמת השולטן '(Impatiens sultanii) thumb|640px|מרכז| צמח בעל גבעולים ירוקים ופרחים בשלל צבעים, אדום, כתום,ורוד לבן ולילך. הפרחים במבנה פשוט, גדולים, בעלי דורבן ומאוד בולטים על רקע העלים. העלים בגוון ירוק בהיר, צורת העלים הינה פשוטה. הגבעולים בשרניים עדינים ושבירים. הצמח זקוק לקרקע לחה וניקוז מצויין ויפרח בעציצים ומיכלים רוב השנה. מתאים לכל אזורי הארץ בהנחה של השקיה סדירה ושמש לא ישירה, למעט קור עז של חורף. מומלץ לדשן מדי פעם ולקטום קיטומים קלים במשך הקיץ והסתיו על מנת לעבות את הצמח ולעודד צמיחה חדשה. *המקור:to-keep צמח רב-שנתי עשבוני. מקורו במזרח אפריקה: מקניה ועד מוזמביק. מהויקיפדיה האנגלית אימפרינס, הידוע גם בשם ליזי עסוק (האיים הבריטיים), בלסם, סולטנה, או פשוט impatiens, הוא מין של סוג Impatiens, יליד מזרח אפריקה מקניה למוזמביק. זהו צמח רב שנתי עשבוני פורח גדל ל 15-60 ס"מ (6-24 אינץ ') גבוה, עם עלים רחבים רחב 3-12 ס"מ ו 2-5 ס"מ רוחב. עלים הם לרוב חלופי, אם כי הם עשויים להיות הפוכה ליד החלק העליון של הצמח. הפרחים נשואים בשפע, בקוטר 2-5 ס"מ, עם חמישה עלי כותרת ו 1 ס"מ שלוחה. הזרע מתפוצץ כאשר בשלים באותו אופן כמו מינים אחרים Impatiens, הסתגלות אבולוציונית עבור פיזור זרעים. הגבעולים הם עסיסיים למחצה, וכל חלקי הצמח (עלים, גבעולים, פרחים, שורשים) רכים ונפגעים בקלות. הלטינית הספרותית המיוחדת לכבוד מיסיונר בריטי, הוראס ולר (1833-1896). 'המקור Impatiens walleriana (שם נרדף) - Impatiens walleriana (syn. Impatiens sultanii), also known as busy Lizzie (British Isles), balsam, sultana, or simply impatiens, is a species of the genus Impatiens, native to eastern Africa from Kenya to Mozambique. It is a flowering herbaceous perennial plant growing to 15–60 cm (6–24 in) tall, with broad lanceolate leaves 3–12 cm long and 2–5 cm broad. Leaves are mostly alternate, although they may be opposite near the top of the plant. The flowers are profusely borne, 2–5 cm diameter, with five petals and a 1 cm spur. The seedpod explodes when ripe in the same manner as other Impatiens species, an evolutionary adaptation for seed dispersal. The stems are semi-succulent, and all parts of the plant (leaves, stems, flowers, roots) are soft and easily damaged.2 The Latin specific epithet walleriana honours a British missionary, Horace Waller (1833-1896).3 תפוצה למרות היותו רב שנתי בתנאים ללא גדילה של הכפור, הוא מטופל בדרך כלל כמחצית הארדי שנתי באזורים ממוזגים (אם כי צמחים בסיר יכול להיות overwintered בהצלחה בתוך הבית). זהו אחד הפופולריים ביותר של כל מצעים צמחים עבור פארקים וגנים ברחבי העולם, בדרך כלל גדל מכולות אבל גם מצעים תשתית. ריבוי הוא על ידי זרעים או גזרי גזע (אשר לעתים קרובות שורש בקלות במים). 2 זנים רבים במגוון צבעים מ לבן עד סגול, זמינים באופן נרחב מסחרית, או כמו זרעים או צמחים צעירים סדרת סופר אלפין היא קבוצת זנים מסחריים דומיננטית. קבוצה זו של impatiens היה bred על ידי קלוד הופ בקוסטה ריקה. מר הופ פיתח מין זה מצורתו הפראית הטבעית לאחד הצמחים הפופולריים ביותר בעולם. 7 המקור Although perennial in frost-free growing conditions, it is usually treated as a half-hardy annual in temperate regions (though pot-grown plants can be successfully overwintered indoors). It is one of the most popular of all bedding plants for parks and gardens worldwide, typically grown in containers but also in bedding schemes. Propagation is by seed or stem cuttings (which often root readily in water).2 Numerous cultivars in a range of colours from white to purple, are widely available commercially, either as seeds or young plants Super Elfin series is the dominantly available commercial cultivar group. This group of impatiens was bred by Claude Hope in Costa Rica. Mr. Hope developed this species from its native wild form into one of the most popular bedding plants in the world.7 הזהרה Impatiens downy mildew has spread widely in recent years and has seriously damaged the commercial production of I. walleriana hybrids (מצויין שזה לא מוכח) טמאים דבש טחב התפשט נרחב בשנים האחרונות, יש פגיעה קשה הייצור המסחרי של I. כלאיים walleriana קטגוריה:Balsaminaceae קטגוריה:צמחי נוי